CS21: Powrót Apocalipsusa
Part 1 Obudziłem się zalany potem, snu nie miałem, ale byłem przerażony. Wyjżałem przez okno, zauważyłem chmury ciemniejsze niż cokolwiek być ciemne może. Niewątpliwie coś się zbliżało. Dodatkowo ciągle padał deszcz, w sumie ten deszcz był czystszy, niż jakikolwiek inny, który widziałem, ale bez problemu ludzi wprawiał w przygnębienie. Nagle ktoś wszedł do mojego pokoju. Kayden: Też to czujesz prawda? Mocniej niż poprzednio Ja: Tak...... słuchaj, jestem pewien, że wrócił Kayden: Więc mamy przerąbane, dodatkowo Rada Centralna Galaktyki nie wysłała swoich sił, mimo że rozwaliłem cały szwadron ich tutejszych strażników, musieli to zauważyć Ja: Więc musimy przekonać Zeroxa, żeby oddał nam komponenty, byśmy zrobili Oculus Mundi i pozbyli się bydlaka Kayden: Ale on nigdy się nie zgodzi Ja: Taa.... nie mamy także sił, z naszej całej grupy tylko ja i Aeopathila potrafimy przechodzić do trybu armagedonu, a wytworzenie tego u człowieka jest długotrwałym procesem, nie zdążymy przekazać tej umiejętności bakugalaxy Kayden: Trzeba spróbować, Oculus Mundi to jedyna deska ratunku Ja: Masz rację, nie podoba mi się narażanie przyjaciół, ale ktoś musi go powstrzymać Kayden: Obudzę wszystkich, ty się przygotuj, na pewno Zerox będzie chciał cię wysolować Ja: Racja Sygg: Mówisz poważnie? Zerox jest dosyć mocny Ja: Uczyliśmy się tego samego i jak na razie nie zaskoczył mnie, znam jego ruchy, w ostatecznosći będzie używał Oczu Śmierci, dlatego potrzebuję czegoś co da mi silną antymagię Sygg: Płaszcz Hexprofa? Skoro już go masz, to chociaż go użyj Ja: Niezły pomysł Założyłem niebieski płaszcz ze złotymi narramienikami i złotymi zdobieniami, przewiązałem się złotym pasem i byłem gotów. Gdy zebraliśmy się wszyscy wezwaliśmy bakugany i wyruszyliśmy w stronę wymiaru rady ośmiu, jednak w tym czasie. Executia: Mag Mel, rozpocznij walkę Mag Mel: Jak chcesz, pani - blaszak wziął Executię do rąk i poczuł jak przepływa w nim wielka ciemność - BB! BS! Executia: Dobrze, teraz pilnuj drzwi, nikt ma tu nie wchodzić Mag Mel: Tak jest Executia: Ta kapka krwii nie starczy do pełnego przywołania, ale starczy, byś był w stanie zniszczyć te szczury, mój kochany - bakuganka (eeee?) rozlała kilka kropel krwii feniksa, bo więcej nie było, na rytualnym okręgu i zaczęła wypowiadać słowa inkatnacji, co ją wyczerpywało bardzo szybko Tymczasem po około 10 minutach dotarliśmy do budynku rady. Gotfryd: Znowu wy? Błagam was, wynoście się, nawet nie chce mi się brudzić mojego garnituru Ja: Zamknij się, nie wyczuwacie Apocalipsusa? On powraca, musimy stworzyć Oculus Mundi, mamy komponenty, prowadź do Zeroxa Gotrfyd: To zmienia postać rzeczy, za mną Najstarszy członek rady zaczął nas prowadzić w stronę głównej sali rady. Wszystko było zrobione z białego tworzywa, a wszystkie drzwi były czarne. Gdy doszliśmy, stał przed nimi mężczyzna w kamizelce, w której pokazuje swoją wątłość i brak mięśni. Pactus: Gotfryd? Co ty robisz? Gotfryd: Mają komponenty, niech pogadają z Zeroxem Pactus: A to wchodźcie Chłopak otworzył nam drzwi, a tam ukazała się trójka głównych przywódców rady: Zerox, który i tak decydował o wszystkim, Koth, najwyższy z rady, lecz i tak nie miał czegokolwiek do powiedzenia, oraz Gejsza, zastępca Kotha. Nagle Zerox z wielkim zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok. Zerox: Gotfryd, czy ciebie do reszty? Gotfryd: Komponenty Zerox: Ha? - dyktator spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na naszą grupę - Macie je? Ale? Kayden: Wy naprawdę jesteście tacy tępi? Apocalipsus powraca, osobno go nie pokonamy, musimy połączyć siły, stworzyć Oculus Mundi i go pokonać raz na zawsze Zerox: A kto będzie dzierżył najpotężniejszą broń na świecie? Ja: Nieważne Zerox: Bardzo ważne, ja je będę dzierżył Ja: W tej sytuacji ważne, nie będziesz tego miał Zerox: Jestem najfajniejszy ze wszystkich, tylko ja je mogę mieć Ja: Nie ma mowy Zerox: A więc zawalczmy o to dzieciaku - ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się, byłem przygotowany na walkę z nim Ja: Wiedziałem, że tego chcesz - zapaliłem Oko Feniksa, aby dodało mi energii magicznej, a w połączeniu z maną Płaszczu Hexprofa poczułem w swoim ciele niesamowitą moc, na moim ciele widać było tą moc w postaci czerwonej poświaty na połączeniach nerwowych. Zerox lekko się zdziwił, ale w odpowiedzi wyjął laską, którą wbił w ziemię, a z niej zaczęły ciskać we mnie potężne błyskawice z wielką częstotliwością, jeszcze jedna nie do końca wyszła z laski, a już druga zaczynała. Zacząłem je unikać, reszta nawet nie próbowała mi pomóc, to walka solowa, a z resztą rada tylko na to czekała, mogłaby wkroczyć do akcji. Unikałem błyskawic robiąc takie zwody, któych bez adrenaliny w życiu bym nie zrobił. Nagle dostałem błyskawicą od Zeroxa, dużo potężniejszą, ale Płaszcz Hexprofa doskonale zaabsorbował i zniszczył moc byłskawicy, przeczuwałem ten scenariusz, ale wolałem być pewny. Zerox zdziwił się, zapomniał że mam Oko Feniksa i w połączeniu z Płaszczem Hexprofa daje to sporą ochronę, albo mnie nie docenia, cóż jego problem. Postanowiłem atakować, wyjąłem dużo rzeczy m.in. siarkę, smołę, włosy kurczaka (nie pytajcie xD) i parę innych. Mruknąłem pod nosem dosłownie dwa słowa najkrótszej inkatnacji i śmiercionośna chmura zwana Zabójcza Chmura poleciała w stronę Zeroxa, a gdy dotarła od razu wybuchła i z ziemi wylatywały pomarańczowe opary zabijające dosyć szybko, Zerox na to za pomocą Łzy Początku teleportował się do miejsca nie narażonego tym czarem. Zerox: Ty gówniarzu, widzę że się przygotowałeś - popatrzył na chmurę - Piękny czar, aż dziwne, że taki popapraniec jak ty ją stworzył - spojrzał na mnie z miną "ale frajer" - I tak jesteś beznadziejny, aż szkoda mi tracić na ciebie czas Ja: No dawaj Part 2 - Furia Zniszczenia Zerox: Niedoceniasz wielkiej istoty mocy krążącej w MOICH ŻYŁAAAAACH - wrzasnął tyran i począł wypowiadać w obcym języku słowa zaklęcia, aby zapobiec wywołaniu zaklęcia, strzeliłem mu w twarz magicznym pociskiem, w sumie to go nie zraniło, ale rozproszyło i zaklęcie zostało przerwane - Ty gnoju - po chwili z jego rąk leciało w moją stronę około 16 pocisków, jednak gdy miały mnie dopaść, nagle zniknąłem - Co jest? Ja: A kuku - zaskoczyłem Zeroxa stojąc za nim Zerox: Jak ty to..... nie, to nie możliwe, ty nie możesz tego nadal używać Ja: A jasne, że mogę, prawda że zatrzymywanie czasu jest przydatne - dalej ni mogłem się rozgadać, bo Zerox chciał sprzedać mi kopniaka w twarz, więc się uchyliłem Zerox: Co ty sobie myślisz? Myślisz, że skoro masz w sobie moc radnych i Nighterusa to możesz.... możesz przyjść i wszystko mi zniszczyć? Łza Początku..... Ja: Oko Feniksa, Łza Początku Zerox: Nawet ta cała moc nie pomoże ci wygrać Ja: Fuzja Zniszczenia - nagle w moim ciele zaczęła płynąć potężna ciemna moc, ale zapanowałem na nią i uderzyłem z jej pomocą Zerox, który upadł bezwładnie na ziemię i potężny ładunek elekrtyczny ciągle wstrząsał jego ciałem - Co jest? Powinienm stracić kontrolę, chyba że...... NIEEEEEE Zerox: Czemu się drzesz krzywusie Ja: Za późno, nasza bezsensowna walka dała mu czas Zerox: O czym ty mówisz, a no tak, próbujesz zbić mnie z tropu i tak zaraz cię zabiję, Technika Nieśmiertelnego Pogromcy Jofuuuuu........uuu...u..u.....u.u......uuu...... - zupełnie nagle Zerox został przebity na wylot wielką metalową dłonią, której właśnicielem był szczerzący się Apocalipsus Kayden: Apoca..... Ja: lipsus - wkurzyłem się wielce, chciałem kazać się wynieść reszcie, ale nie mogłem, strach mnie sparaliżował, tak na prawdę nie było osoby zdolnej go pokonać, ratowało nas tylko zaklęcię wygnania, którego nie zrobimy bez conajmniej połowy mocy Nighterusa Apocalispus: Hahahahaha, jak miło was widzieć, przed waszą zagładą - demon ściągnął ze swojej prawej dłoni, szczypcami z lewej ręki ciało Zeroxa, podrzucił je i zgniótł tymi szczypcami, od razu ciało tyrana zmieniło się w energię, którą Apocalipsus wchłonął - No cóż, po kimś takim jak on spodziewałem się wielkiej mocy, ale to była marna płotka Koth: Czemu tak stoicie osły? Rado Ośmiu do walki - mężczyzna zmienił się w ognistego golema i stanął przed Apocalipsusem, po chwili Gejsza w formie golema stanął obok lidera Rady Gejsza: Jestem Apocalipsus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Jesteście tak żałośni, że chce mi się wymiotować Nagle reszta rady zaczęła przyjmować swoje formy armagedonu, Dortmund zmienił się w minotaura, Ramirez w Licza, Orlando w Gargulca, a Pactus w tytana. Cała drużyna stała przed Apocalipsusem i była gotowa walczyć. Apocalipsus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - demon złapał się metalową dłonią za głowę z ciągłym śmiechem - Jesteście tacy zabwani, że aż chyba was nie będę bardzo torturował przed śmiercią thumb|center|413px|Nie będę gorszy, bierzta muzyczkę (sdw) xD Koth: Atakujemy panowie, wszyscy razzzzz....... - przywódca rady dostał od demona metalową pięścią i od razu jego licznik punktów armagedonu spadł do zera i zmienił się w człowieka Apocalipsus: Jeden już leży, hehehehe Gejsza: Ha? Ale jak? Apocalispus: Po prostu jesteście żałośni - bydlak trzepnął Gejszę, który odleciał na sporą odległość i zaczął się rozpadać Gejsza: Co? Jak to? I jak możliwe, że zabrało mi, aż 275 punktów, jestem golemem, obrażenia przeciw mnie są niwelowane do niemal zera Apocalipsus: Chyba, że obrażenia są naprawdę potężne, hehehehehe Apocalipsus 5 000U Gejsza 25U Dortmund 500U Ramirez 400U Orlando 400U Pactus 300U Gdy demon wziął zamach, nagle Dortmund nadbiegł, by zasłonić Gejszę i w efekcie dostał pożądny cios z lewej ręki Apocalispusa (ta w której ma szczypce) i od razu jego licznik spadł do zera, a po chwili Apocalipsus swoją nogą jak u byka rozniótł Gejszę, który leżał nieprzytomny jako człowiek także z 0 punktami armagedonu Apocalipsus: Trzech już leży, hehehehe Ramirez: Do dzieła, Wzrok Licza Orlando: Gniew Garulca Obaj radni zaczęli ostrzeliwać demona, który zaczął się ponownie śmiać Apocalipsus: Przestańcie załosne kreatury, patrzcie jak to się robi - z pyska bestii wystrzelił promień, który od razu znokautował Gargulca, a Licza błyskawicznie pokonała Executia - Nie śpieszyło ci się, dzięki, dużo fajnej zabawy z nimi miałem Executia: Mówiłam, że to kabaret - Demonica podleciała do tytana, który padł na kolana Pactus: Proszę, darujcie mi życię, a będę waszym najwierniejszy sługą, błagam Executia: Jesteś żałosny, ale zgoda, od teraz jesteś moim sługą - demonica wzięła jego oczy na poziom swoich i po chwili tytan wrócił do formy człowieka i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię Apocalipsus: Ale zaraz zaraz, czy ich nie powinno być siedmiu? Gdzie jeszcze jeden radny? Gotfryd: Ogień smoka - Apocalipsus nagle dostał z kuli ognia wystrzelonej od Gotfryda, który stał za nim Apocalipsus: No nareszcie, ostatni z rady, powiem ci, że jak na żałosne ścierwo zadałeś mi sporo obrażeń Apocalipsus 4974U Gotfryd 200U Apocalipsus: Tamtym łazęgom nie udało mi się zadać nawet jednego punktu Gotfryd: Nie schlebiaj sobie, to ledwo początek, trawiący ogień - ciągły strumień niezwykle potężnego ognia trzasnął Apocalipsusa tak mocno, że musiał się cofnąć, by złapać równowagę Apocalipsus 4874U Gotrfyd 200U Apocalipsus: Czas na mój ruch - demon z całych sił skoczył, przeleciał około 50 metrów w 0,000001 sekundy i z całch sił uderzył smoka w brzuch, który zaczął się lekko śmiać - Co jest? J-Jak to możliwe? Kim ty jesteś? Apocalipsus 4874U Gotfryd 195U Gotfryd: Po co miałbym psuć ci niespodziankę? Apocalipsus: Nie ważne, i tak cię zniszczę, wiesz o tym, jesteś sam - nagle demon dostał z ognistego pocisku Apocalipsus 4873U Gotfryd 195U Ja: Nie powiedziałbym, że sam - rzekłem sobie jako feniks latając nad wrogiem Apocalipsus: Ehh.... chciałem się tobą zająć później, ale dobra, skoro chcesz - Nagle z ciała demona wyrosły macki, które mnie oplotły i zacząły ciągnąć w jego stronę, oczywiście zacząłem się wyrywać - Nie zatrzymasz tego, już jesteś mój Gotfryd: Puszczj go Apocalipsus: A co mi zrobisz? - demon zaczął się śmiać Gotfryd: Właśnie popełniłeś największy błąd w swoim marnym istenieniu, Prawdziwa Siła Apocalipsus 4873U Gotfryd 2 000U Ja 500U Nagle smok zaczął się zmieniać, wszystkie partie jego ciała stawały się strasznie umięśnione, zaczął wyglądać jak Helios przy użyciu gwiezdnego pancerza X, z tą różnicą, że był bardziej napakowany i brązowy. Gdy zmiana się zakończyła, z niewiarygodną prędkością znalazł się obok Apocalipsusa, oderwał macki trzymające mnie i łokciem walnął w twarz demona Apocalipsus 4773U Gotfryd 2 000U Apocalipsus: Rozumiem, ukryłeś swoją moc, widziałem tylko ułamek twoich możliwości, dlatego tylko 5 punktów zeszło, jesteś sprytny, nareszcie mam większe wyzwanie, szkoda, że jesteś sam, Rex nie dorasta nam do pięt Gotfryd: Nieszkodzi, nie chciałbym, żeby Nighterus w tak głupi sposób się narażał, mam sojusznika, Katshamand, wyłaź, pokonanie go jest też w twoim interesie Nagle zza ściany wylazł ten sam facet, którego Ami i Aeopathila uwolniły, z tą różnicą, że był większy. Karmazynowy mężczyzna stanął obok napakowanego smoka. Katshamand: Hehehe, jakbyś czytał mi w myślach Apocalipsus: Aż mnie zemdliło, Oko Apokalipsy - demonowi nagle zaczęły wyrastać cztery smocze głowy, oraz wielkie skrzydła Katshamand: O nie, pamiętam ten cios, będzie bolało Gotfryd: Zamknij się i zrób, żeby nie bolało, Ściana smoka Katshamand: Zapora zła Ze wszystkich pysków demona wystrzliły potężne promienie ognia i złej energi, które przebiły tarcze jak ołówek przebija kartkę papieru i obaj padli na ziemię, a Apocalipsus z radością ostrzeliwał wrogów. Apocalipsus: hahahahahaha Katshamand: I co? Lepiej coś wymyśl profesorku Gotfryd: Myślisz, że przy takim bólu da się myśleć? Apocalipsus 4773U Gotfryd 500U Katshamand 500U Kejrax: Kayden.... Kayden: Sorki, zagapiłem się, BB!BS! Tryb Armagedonu Kejrax: Dobly dień dobly dień, to twoje radio bóóóóóóól Apocalipsus: Ha? - demon nie odwracał się, bo był zajęty ranieniem innych wrogów Kejrax: Ha, frajer, Potrójny Cios Absolutu - Kejrax z prędkością światła przeleciał dużą odległość i z całych sił uderzył Apocalipsus, który odleciał w ścianę, która wraz ze sporą częścią sufitu się na niego zwaliła Apocalipsus 3773U Kejrax 800U Kejrax stał w pozycji z jaką uderzył Apocalipsusa, jednak lekko się trząsł, ponieważ to uderzenie było na tyle mocne, że i on poczuł siłę uderzenia. Gotfryd i Katshamand wstali. Katshamand: Widziałeś to? Zranił Apocalipsusa i zadał mu tyle obrażeń, co to jest za gość? Kejrax: Hehehehehehuahauheiuhuiahaihuahuiaihua Nagle nad rozwalonym sufitem zaczął latać jakiś pojazd latający, a na nim stał jakiś mężczyzna. Facio: Allemon, co o tym myślisz? Bakugan: Myślę, że możemy pomóc im w walce z tą kreaturą, a potem zajmiemy się kupą Facio: Świetnie, BB!BS! Tryb Armagedonu Nagle pojawił się bakugan rycerz w jansoniebieskiej zbroi lecący w stronę gruzów, z których wstawał Apocalipsus Facio: Dalej Allemon Ungarn: Ostrze Błyskawicy - Nagle w rękach rycerza pojawiła się hmm.... ciężka żółta błyskawica, którą uderzył Apocalipsusa z całych sił, a ten znowu leżał w gruzach Apocalipsus 2773U Kejrax 800U Allemon 1200U Kejrax: A ty co tutaj robisz? To moja zdobycz Allemon: Mi też się nie podoba, że musimy współpracować, ale musimy go pokonać, więc nie gadaj tylko wal Nagle ze statku zeskakiwało dwóch ludzi w formach armagedonu, ale dostali od Apocalipsusa, zmienili się w energię, a on ich wchłonął. Apocalipsus: Teraz to mnie wkurzyliście Apocalipsus 4773U Kejrax 800U Allemon 1200U Kejrax: On się regeneruje? Allemon: No to mamy kiepsko Part 3 Kejrax: On się regeneruje? Allemon: No to mamy kiepsko Kejrax: Wymiękasz? - po chwili bakugan znalazł się obok Apocalipsusa - Potrójny Cios Absolutu Apocalipsus: Cios Armagedonu Obie bestie z całych sił uderzyły siebie nawzajem, jednak obaj dostali w pięść, a z epicentrum powstał wybuch, który odrzucił obydwu. Apocalipsus 4573U Kejrax 600U Allemon 1200U Apocalipsus: Hehehehehehe, nieźle, ale ja dopiero się rozgrzewam Kejrax: To tak jak ja Demon jednak się nie odezwał, jedynie spojrzał w górę, rozpostarł skrzydła, cały się wyprostował i skierował klatkę piersiową w sufit. Nagle z niego wyleciał meteor, któy rozwalił sufit. Allemon: Rozwaliłeś tylko sufit, żałocha Ja: Nie, uciekajcie wszyscy, zaraz się zacznie - w formie feniksa zacząłem lecieć w stronę przyjaciół by ich zabrać, ale zupełnie nagle pojawił się przede mną Apocalipsus i złapał mnie szczypcami. Apocalipsus: A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - demon zaczął mnie zgniatać najmocniej jak tylko mógł, a ja czułem jak tracę punkty Gotfryd: Trawiący ogień Katshamand: Algorytm Ciemności Kejrax: Potrójny Cios Absolutu Allemon: Ostrze Błyskawicy Cała siła z jaką czterej zaatakowali trafiła demona w jednym momencie i odrzuciła go tak mocno, że mnie musiał wypuścić. Apocalipsus 1773U Kejrax 600U Allemon 1200U Gotfryd 500U Katshamand 500U Apocalipsus: Nie ważne, mam tu pod ręką dużo ludzi z których zabiorę sobię moc, hehehehehe, ale nie ważne, zaklęcie już działa Nagle chmury zmieniły swój kolor na czerwony, a z nich zaczęły spadać wielkie meteoryty. Ja: Co? To nie możliwe, Deszcze Meteorytów jest zaklęciem z 9 kręgu, a żeby wywołać zaklęcie bez komponentów, trzeba być o 3 kręgi wyżej, 9 krąg jest ostatnim, jak on to? - nagle dostałem meteorem, który mnie zniszczył, ale jakoże jestem feniksem, to od razu odrodziłem się z popiołu - Kurde, już 9 raz Apocalipsus: Pięknie prawda? Jeszcze jeden raz i po tobie, hehehehehe Tymczasem wszyscy uciekali przed meteorami spadającymi jak szalone z nieba, nagle ze statku, z którego wyskoczył jakiś mężczyzna z Allemonem, wyskoczyli kolejni ludzie, którzy wezwali bakugany i zaczęli chronić bakugalaxy. Ktoś: Spokojnie obronimy was Pit: Sami potrafimy się obronić, BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt Alex: BB!BS! Werna Ami: BB!BS! Elfin Mei: BB!BS! Tara Dancer: BB!BS! Zeltrax Ktoś: Skąd macie bakugany? Mei: Czy to jest czas na gadanie? Ami: Spróbujmy to zablokować, SMA! Diamentowe serce Pit: I nic? Mei: Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, SMA! Fuuton, Szlachetny Zielony Wiatr Pit: SMA! Zamieć świętości Alex: Widzicie? Teraz jakby mniej ich spadało Apocalipsus: Hehehehehehe, próbujcie ile chcecie, ale ja mogę ponownie użyć tego zaklęcia wieeeele razy, a teraz - demon wypuścił ze szczypc kolejne nieme zaklęcie, śmierdzącej chmury. Gdy doleciało do bakugalaxy, stworzyła się zielona chmura, która tylko powodowała omdlenie, ale z drugiej strony nieprzytomność podczas walki. Zarówno bakugany jak i wojownicy, leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Ja: Gościu, chodzi ci o mnie, zostaw resztę Apocalipsus: Bo co mi zrobisz? Oko Apokalipsy - demon zaczął ładować moc w swoich pięciu paszczach, wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymam takiego silnego strzału, wiedziałem, że już po mnie, on mnie na pewno zabij...... nie, nie zrobi tego, Apocalipsus to demon gnebiony w swoim wymiarze, on wie, że gdy mnie zabije, to Brama Wieczności zostanie otwarta i nasz świat nigdy nie będzie należał do niego Ja: Przypomniałem sobie, nie zabijesz mnie Apocalipsus: Hehehe, ale resztę już tak - demon wystrzelił w smoka, ifryta, białą kupę i rycerza Katshamand: AAaaaaaaaaaa - po chwili karmazynowy człowiek leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi Gotfryd: Nie, nie pokonasz mnie - ledwie żywy smok za to leżał na ziemi, nadal chętny do walki, gorzej z siłami Allemon dostał mocno, ale zdołał utrzymać się na nogach, a Kejraxa odrzuciło, nadal był osłabiony, po jednoczesnym uderzeniu z Apocalipsusem. Apocalipsus 1773U Kejrax 100U Allemon 400U Gotfryd 1U Katshamand 0U Ja 500U Apocalipsus: Gińcie w końcu śmiecie, Nieskończona Moc Armagedonu - jednak demon przestał używać tego ataku, gdy zoabaczył, że stanąłem w strefie rażenia - Spadaj Ja: Ta jeszcze czego - demon nagle wycelował szczypce w stronę przyjaciół, wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął kumulować w niej moc - ZOSTAAAAAW ICH!!!!! Apocalipsus: Więc daj mi zniszczyć ich Gotfryd: Zgódź się - napakowany smok wstał - Damy sobie radę, bez sensu, żeby twoi przyjaciele gineli Apocalipsus: Nareszcie głos rozsądku, hehehehehe, zaraz co? - użyłem zatrzymania czasu, więc nagle zniknąłem i pojawiłem się za Apem Ja: A kuku, Wieczny płomień - z dzioba wystrzeliłem najsilniejszym płomieniem, jaki tylko potrafiłem wytworzyć Apocalipsus 1573U Kejrax 100U Allemon 400U Gotfryd 1U Ja 500U Gotfryd: Trawiący ogień Allemon: Ostrze błyskawicy Dodatkowo spod gruzów wyszedł Kejrax Kejrax: Potrójny cios absolutu Trzech uczestników bitwy rzuciło się na demona, który zaczął się śmiać Apocalipsus: Centrum Nieśmiertelności - gdy wszyscy trafili demona, on stał jakby nigdy nic i dalej się śmiał - Żałocha, Cios Armagedonu - ręce demona zaczęły świecić się na fioletowo i zaczął uderzać z wielką prędkością trzech wojowników, którzy po chwili padli na ziemie Apocalipsus 1773U Kejrax 0U Allemon 0U Gotfryd 0U Ja 500U Apocalipsus: Hehehehehe, i to jeszcze bez pełni mocy Ja: Dość tego, Oko Feniksa, Łza Początku, Furia Zniszczenia, aktywacjaaaaaaaa - zmieniłem się w coś podobnego do Kejraxa, ale płonącego i nie będącego tak bardzo kupą jak on i zaczął atakować Apocalipsusa Apocalipsus: Nieźle dzieciaku, ale i tak nie masz szans - mówił demon unikający, albo blokujący moje ciosy - Pokażę ci prawdziwą potęgę Ja: Doskonale, naładowało się Apocalipsus: Ty chyba żartujesz Ja: Ależ nie - moje oko się zaświeciło, po chwili wszystko zaczęło być szare i w bez ruchu, aktywowałem nieograniczone zatrzymanie czasu, dzięki Furii miałem 800U, ale zatrzymanie pożera punkty, tak samo, jak i przywrócenie kogoś w czasie, ale nie ważne, podszedłem do bakugalaxy i wszystkich przywróciłem - Uciekajcie stąd, przepraszam że was naraziłem Alex: Jesteśmy drużyną, będziemy walczyć z tobą Ja: Nie ma już jak walczyć, a mnie nic nie zrobi, uciekajcie, zabezpieczę tyły i wrócę do was, szybko, zaraz mi zeżre resztę punktów Ja 312U Ja: Widzę, że jedna osoba mi może jeszcze pomóc, świetnie - podszedłem do Aeopathili i przywróciłem ją w czasie Ja 211U Ja: Słuchaj, pomożesz się wydostać tym, których nie mogę przywrócić w czasie, a ja będe odwracał uwagę Apa Aeopathila: Jesteś Nihgterusem, ty decydujesz - dziewczyna zmieniła się nagle w sporego cerbera - Ale mam pomysł, mi się nie przydadzą, Przesył Mocy - nagle 599 punktów Aeopathili przeszło do mnie - Może jednak uda ci się przywrócić ich w czasie Ja: Spróbuję - rzeczywiście udało mi się, ale zużyłem na nich kolejne 400 punktów - wynosimy się stąd Na to już wszyscy się zgodzili, wszyscy opuściliśmy i tak zniszczony wymiar rady i ukryliśmy się, ale parę osób, m.in. Gotfryd czy Katshamand nas opuścili, tak samo Koth, Gejsza, Dortmund, Orlando, Ramirez i Pactus, którzy ocknęli się w trakcie wynoszenia ich z wymiaru rady. Apocalipsus w tymczasie zadowolony, że po kilku latach wrócił na ziemię chodził po nowym domu i rozwalał go doszczętnie z nudów. Executia: Kochany, mam dwie sługi, jeden to Mag Mel, a drugi to Pactus, dawny członek rady Apocalipsus: Wiedziałem, że mogę ci zaufać, no panowie, czeka nas dużo pracy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz